


A Satisfying Ending

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rafael's POV, spoilers for 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Sometimes life is weird. Sometimes things happens when you least expect them to. Sometimes you reunite with your long-lost sister in a foreign country thousands of miles from home...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was struck by the need to do something different, and in a random bout of inspiration, this happened. 
> 
> It's definitely different from what I normally write, but I hope you will still like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Dad! Dad, look!’ Mateo yelled, balancing the soccer ball on top of his head for a few seconds before it inevitably fell off, sending his son running after the plastic toy rolling towards the waves.

Rafael applauded the effort and looked to the side where his daughters were building a sandcastle. Jane and Petra had finally matched their schedules so now Rafael had all three of his kids together for a whole month while they vacationed in Europe.

The catch was that they would call their respective mothers every night, and they both got them for a month next year, but Rafael could live with that.

It had taken a few years, but eventually the curse that seemed to have fallen over the Solano name lifted and he finally got to have a normal life with his three children. Well, relatively normal for Solano family standards.

‘Mateo! Careful!’ he called out as Mateo kicked the ball over to where a tan, light haired woman was sitting in the sand.

‘Scusi,’ Mateo said in heavily accented Italian as the woman handed him his ball back with a smile. Mateo hadn’t recognized the woman, but Rafael had.

It had been nearly ten years since he had seen her last, when she had disappeared into the night without a trace. He had never really been certain what had happened to her, where she had gone and why. He had tried to find her, but she had been untraceable, obviously someone didn’t want her to be found. But looking at her right now, Rafael realized that it might have been Luisa who hadn’t wanted to be found. But now he was staring right at her, on an Italian beach, thousands of miles from their home.

The night she disappeared, he’d assumed she’d run away with Susanna. Or whatever the blonde’s real name was. After the shooting, it had become very obvious that Susanna had not been who she said she was, and even when Michael regained consciousness and told the police his recollections of the night he got shot, they didn’t gather much more information about her than that she had most likely worked for Sin Rostro. But even that had never been certain.

Just like his sister, the woman known as Susanna Barnett had faded off the map. Until after years of no news, she faded out of their minds as well. He just hoped she and Luisa were together and still as in love as Luisa said they had been. They would have to be to make all of this worth it.

He had been angry with his sister at first, angry for leaving him. For running away with a criminal. But after a long time of thinking about it, he just hoped that wherever Luisa was, she was happy. That she and Susanna could live the life she had never had with Rose. Because even if he didn’t understand how she could have loved the woman who murdered their father, he knew Luisa had loved her with all her heart. And would have been destroyed by her grief for the redheaded woman if it hadn’t been for Susanna.

Rafael looked at her, at his sister, wondering what to do. He could go up there and say hi, but after ten years of no contact, it was pretty clear Luisa didn’t want him in her life. And he couldn’t really blame her. So he just watched her.

She looked well, happy. Her hair lighter than he had ever seen it. More blonde than brown. No wonder Mateo hadn’t recognized his aunt. On top of the fact that she had left when he was just very little, she currently looked nothing like the few pictures he kept of her around the house.

He briefly wondered if Luisa would have recognized her nephew, the boy she had helped create all those years ago. But decided that that was very unlikely. Mateo had taken after Jane more than after him. And even if Luisa had thought he looked a little like Rafael, he doubted Luisa would realize it was actually Mateo. The chance of accidentally walking into him was just too small. But that was exactly what had happened.

Rafael momentarily took his eyes off his sister to check on his children. Elsa and Mateo were throwing around the soccer ball now while Anna was decorating their sandcastle with seashells. While his children had different mothers and did not normally live together, they all got along great. So even as a single father, he could handle them relatively well when they were all together.

After he made sure his children were all still there and not drowning in the Mediterranean, he looked back to Luisa.

She was still there, which surprised him a little as he thought she might have been a figment of his imagination. He hadn’t seen her in so long and now here they were, less than 20 feet from each other on a random beach in Italy. The chance that they would meet like this seemed infinitely small.

Luisa hadn’t spotted him yet, she was staring straight ahead at the waterline, a smile on her face.

Rafael followed her line of sight, spotting another woman playing around in the shallows with a young girl. The child looked so much like Luisa it could only be her daughter.

Suddenly Rafael felt a pang in his chest: he had a niece he didn’t even know about. His sister, his best friend throughout their childhood, had had a child and he hadn’t known anything about it. And wouldn’t have it hadn’t been for this chance encounter.

The girl looked about 5 or 6, with dark brown curls sticking to her face as she splashed around in the water.

The woman who was with her didn’t seem familiar to Rafael. She had dark, almost black curls that fell halfway down her back. He guessed it was possible that Susanna had dyed her hair somewhere in the ten years he had last seen her, but he wasn’t convinced it was her.

So maybe Luisa hadn’t run away with Susanna. Or maybe she had, and somewhere along the way they had split up. And after Luisa hadn’t wanted to go back to Miami, where she would surely get arrested for having something to do with Susanna in the first place.

It was strange not knowing what was going on in his sister’s life. They had always been fairly close, forming a united front against the ever changing display of stepmothers. But for the last ten years, and probably long before that, he had known nothing about her. And this random glimpse into her life was creating more questions than answers.

He felt himself smile as the mystery woman chased the child out of the sea onto the beach, steering her towards where his sister was waiting for the girl with a towel.

The girl laughed, obviously telling Luisa about the adventure she just had. Luisa smiled and nodded, asking questions in return. He couldn’t hear her, of course, but that was what he had done when his children were that age.

Rafael watched as the other woman joined them, sitting down on the large beach towel next to Luisa and pecking his sister quickly on the cheek in what was obviously a familiar gesture.

Luisa smiled, pushing the dark shades up into the woman’s even darker hair.

Rafael froze as familiar features revealed themselves; he _did_ know this woman. But it should be impossible to know this woman. She should be dead.

Even from the slight distance between them, he could clearly make out the surprisingly unchanged features of the woman who had once been his stepmother.

Rose was still alive, and more importantly, somehow, she and Luisa had found each other, were in love and quite possibly had a child together.

Rafael stared in amazement as Rose and Luisa laughed at something the girl had said. Rose wrapping her arm around Luisa’s shoulder and hugging her close.

He had no idea what to make of this. How was Rose alive? What happened to Susanna? What the hell was going on? It almost made him want to go over there and demand an explanation, but maybe it was easier to not know the answers. He probably wouldn’t like them anyway.

So he switched his gaze from the seemingly happy family to his own happy family. Seeing all three of his children play sweetly in the sand.

But now he knew, it was impossible not to glance over to his left to see his sister animatedly talking to Rose. Obviously in love, judging from the plenty of casual touches passing between the two of them.

He had no idea how any of this was possible, how they could have ended up on the same beach at the same time with all the world available to them. But he wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to enjoy knowing that Luisa was alright, and seemingly very happy. Even if he now had to deal with the fact that Rose was also alive, which brought him infinitely less joy.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw Luisa’s daughter, his niece, approach his playing children. He watched with interest as the girl and Mateo exchanged a few words before the girl joined them in their play. None of the children knowing of the family connection existing between them. But Rafael knew, and it was quite amusing to see the cousins play together. Even if it would only be this one time.

He shot a glance over to where Luisa and Rose where sitting in the sand, both of them smiling and watching the girl play. The two of them also oblivious to the bond existing between the children.

Eventually Rose got up from her towel, walking over to where the children were playing.

Rafael momentarily tensed up, he hadn’t forgotten the two hours Rose had held Mateo hostage. Even now, 10 years later, the thought of Rose so close to his children scared him a little. But Rose just said something to the girl, Luisa’s daughter. Probably her own daughter too. The girl waved at Mateo, Elsa and Anna before taking Rose’s hand and walking back to Luisa.

Soon after, Mateo and the girls joined him at their towel, hungry for ice cream.

‘I saw you made a new friend,’ Rafael smiled. It would be better not to tell the children about who she was. They would just be confused and possibly upset. He probably wouldn’t tell anyone. Not even Jane or Petra, it might cause trouble for Luisa, and for the little girl’s sake, he didn’t want that.

‘Yeah, she speaks Spanish, but not like mom speaks Spanish. We still talked a little,’ Mateo smiled, obviously proud of his Spanish skills.

‘Do you know her name?’ Rafael asked, he had to admit he was a little curious.

Mateo nodded. ‘Mia, she’s 6 and on vacation here too. She liked our sandcastle.’

Mia, Rafael thought. Like Luisa’s mother. Now there really was no doubt that the child was Luisa’s. He mentally locked away this information: he had a six-year-old niece named Mia, who apparently spoke only Spanish and no English. Giving him some clue as to where Luisa and Rose had chosen to settle down.

As his children trudged through the sand to get themselves some ice cream, he looked back over to where his sister was sitting. Noticing they were packing up.

Momentarily, he met eyes with Luisa. A look of silent understanding passed between them, followed by a smile.

He watched as she took Mia’s hand, Rose taking the other one. The two of them swinging the girl between them as they walked off the beach.

Rafael knew he would most likely never see his sister again. But he was grateful for this one time. Grateful to know she was happy and had finally found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I hope the epilogue after the last JtV episode ever will be like. So we will find out about that 10 years from now :)
> 
> I would love your feedback on it, to see if it is something you might like to see again. Or if I should just stick to what I know.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed happy Luisa!


End file.
